Installation Troubleshooting
UPDATED: 10/02/17 @ 1:48PM If there are issues with fixes that you have figured out, please send me Delkathus(Duriel) a message on discord and I will add it without breaking this layout of this page. The old auto-installer and manual installer can run into issues, some very simple and some very complicated. I have compiled a list of issues that have occurred when installing and setting up to play on Supernova. This will help both GM's and users resolve issues that may occur when setting up this tasty treat. Windower4 Loads POL instead of xiloader xiloader.exe was not placed in the playonlineviewer directory. Download it and place it there with the * Download the proper patched file from here ([https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B2gq2wTrEZZ_UUZTamtuQlZ0dGc https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B2gq2wTrEZZ_UUZTamtuQlZ0dGc]). must be placed in the PlayOnlineViewer directory, if you have not already. * 'xiloader.exe''' ''' must be placed between the ' tags in the settings.xml file for windower. This should resolve the issue with pol running instead of xiloader. Windower4 Crashes when launching There is a various amount of reasons for Windower4 to crash when loading. Here is a compiled list of the known issues I have dealt with the past while and the solutions to them. To find out why Windower4 is crashing look in the program directory and open (crash.log) with notepad. It should look like the following image. This will look confusing at first but the line you want is the first line that's highlighted, it shows what exception is thrown at you. Xiloader Issues Unknown Command Arguments The solution to this can vary, usually this will indicate that there are not enough sufficient arguments that xiloader requires. Here are a few steps to follow to resolve this issue. Add the following arguments to settings.xml between : '''--server login.supernovaffxi.com' 'xiloader.exe' If you have set the correct server ip and it still gives you this noise then do the following. Right-click the Windower4 Desktop icon and select properties. In the Target field, everything at the end needs to be deleted, do not delete the file location. Add the following to the command to the end of the command line. --p="" Before you go all correct happy, yes.. That is the profile argument. HOWEVER! Xiloader will force a manual login if this is present regardless of arguments present. This is what we want. Rarely, but having not update '''FFXI' via file check can give this error as well. Very rare it will occur. But it can happen, usually the actual game will tell you a update occurred. This will make xiloader do the manual login/account creation and should let you login. If this still occurs then the last thing to do is to run a File Check to see if the game version is up to date. Even though you do it at the installation it can sometimes derp and not update the vtable properly. Also remember to delete the vtable files before doing the file check to ensure accuracy. Login Loop When you are getting this lovely screen it can mean 2 things. The account password and/or username were incorrect. The login Server is down and/or is rejecting login attempts. If you believe the login server is down then go to http://www.supernovaffxi.com to see the server status. Force Close on Connect This occurs on Windows Vista/7 Users when the connection has been blocked, or that for some reason it's not properly sending information. Whitelist xiloader.exe/pol.exe in your Anti-virus/Firewall software. In windows 8/10 Users. This is because a update (Creators update or later) has reset the registry value for Direct Play. ''Control Panel >> Programs & Features >> Turn off/on Windows Features >> Disable/Enable Legacy Components. Restart PC Afterwards.'' This should resolve the issue for you. If it still persists the use Ashita as an alternative. Microsoft Visual C++ Redist did not install or will not install This is what happens when you don't meet the requirements of installing these runtimes.The file log file will say that the follow file is missing: api-ms-win-crt-runtime-l1-1-0.dll. You can also see this error when running xiloader.exe without installing these files. The fix for this is actually quite simple, mind you if you have a legit copy of windows. Little more troublesome if you don't (shhh i won't tell). So the fix for this is quite simple and also occurs on new systems or OS' that were just freshly installed. The reason for this to happen is that the Universal C Runtimes (KB2999226) were not installed via Windows Update. It is highly recommended to run all updates that are not optional, mind you no one wants the Internet Explorer 11 update so ignore that garbage. If you got all of the updates installed then you will be able to install the Microsoft Visual C++ runtimes. There will be times where KB2999226 will not show up under Windows Update, if this is the case then go to the Windows Update Catalog: https://www.catalog.update.microsoft.com/Home.aspx and search for KB2999226. Download the correct one for the OS & Bit type (32/64) and run the stand alone installer. Make sure that the prerequisites are met for the installation of this Windows Update or you will get an error saying that "This patch is not applicable to your system" error. Here is a list of the requirements for this to install on your system. Prerequisites You must have April 2014 update rollup for Windows RT 8.1, Windows 8.1, and Windows Server 2012 R2 (KB2919355) installed in Windows 8.1 or Windows Server 2012 R2. Install Service Pack 1 for Windows 7 or Windows Server 2008 R2. Install Service Pack 2 for Windows Vista and for Windows Server 2008.